edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Seven Eds
The Misadventures of Seven Eds is a fanfic by NinetailsGirl09 Plot The fanfic opens on a normal day in Peach Creek, were everyone is playing but the Eds. Eddy is irritably staring at the road while Ed and Edd pesker him about why they're just sitting on the curb. Eddy eventually snaps and shouts for everyone to look at the road. Three moving trucks put into the cul-de-sac and everyone watches a girl hop off on of the trucks. She makes her way over to Eddy and addresses him as 'cousin.' shocking everyone. Two more kids came overand introduce themselves, starting the story. Main Characters Ed Parker The oldest 'Ed', he's the muscle and man of random remarks. Eddy will often rebulk any ideas he may come up with. Described as tall with spiky orange hair, lime green eyes, and yellowish skin. Edd 'Double D' Matthews a.k.a. The Second Ed The second oldest, he's the brains and probably the sanest one in the group. He comes up with most of the ideas but Eddy will turn them down for being 'girly'. Described as lanky with shaggy black hair covered by a si cap, aqua blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. Eddy McGee The third oldest, he's greedy and not afraid to let people know it. He hasn't been having much of a imagination lately so he squeezing his friends for scams. Described as short with long blue hair thats spiking straight up, gray with a honey yellow color circling the iris, and an olive skin tone. Meddy Black McGee One of Eddy's cousins, she's not inclined to tell her age, or much of anything really. She doesn't really talk and when she does her voice is monotone. Described as short with long brownish-black hair, icy gray blue eyes, and a skin tone matching dull bronze. Eddie Kipperson An middle sibling who prefers hanging out with his new friends then his. He's got a slight Austrailan accent but not a lot of peple know this as he barely speaks. Described as tall with long but spiky red hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. Eda Lerio A lonely girl who stutters all her words. She's a shy girl who wilted under pressure and often tries to shrink into herself when in the spotlight. Described as slender with platinum blond hair pulled into a braid, startled purple eyes, and porceline colored skin. Aedian Majuki A wild girl who everyone assumes is mentally unstable. She's wild and uncontrolable, switching moods every second. Describled as wild light brown hair flying in every direction, wide blue eyes with small pupils, and chubby cheeked with pure white skin. Trivia *Meddy and Aedian skin tones were switched in the middle of the story *Despite being on hold, the author is writing two stories that branch off from this story, and AU and a pre-story fic. *Meddy appears to have inmuman abilties, she managed to pin Kevin to the ground a second after he insulted Eddy, then throw him into a lamp post, denting it. *Eda always carries a first aid kit on her. *Eda carries on because she got it and a pep talk from a stranger with boundray issue. *The stranger may or may not have originally meant to be a young Meddy. *Meddy carries a bag filled with an aray of items, such as candy and a steel slugger that she frequntily hits Eddy with. *The Kankers have cousins who moved in with them, who all have a primary color (Red,blue, and yellow) streaked in their hair, and show an interest in the new Eds. Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Friendships